


Как тогда

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [50]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Кинк на повторение прошлой ситуации, кинк на наблюдение за мастурбацией, кинк на отложенный оргазм.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Как тогда

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904161) by [fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020). 



Всё было, как тогда — четыре года назад. 

Ясон сидел в кресле, сжав пальцами подлокотники. Полумрак скрывал его жадный, пронзительный взгляд и самодовольную улыбку, размеренный звон цепей ласкал слух. 

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — холодно бросил Ясон и ехидно добавил в ответ на матерное шипение: — Или мне позвать фурнитура, чтобы он ублажил тебя ртом? 

Рики нахмурился и закусил губу. Согнутые в коленях ноги раздвинулись, максимально раскрывая для обозрения поджавшиеся яички, не полностью закрытый, припухший анус и прижавшийся к животу сочащийся вязким предсеменем член. 

— Теперь дрочи, — разрешил Ясон. — Кончишь, когда скажу. 

Он помнил, сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы научить Рики дрочить и кончать, когда приказано — целых два месяца дрессировки. Или три, если считать с момента появления полукровки в Эос. А теперь вот дрочит за милую душу, наплевав на глупую гордость. 

Рики изогнулся, захлёбываясь стоном, и сжал багровую налитую головку. Он был на грани.

— Не сметь! — яростно хлестнул Ясон. Вскочив с кресла, он ринулся к Рики, швырнул его на кровать и пережал основание члена. — Я не разрешал тебе! 

Повернувшись к прикроватному столику, он схватил бархатную коробочку, достал из неё кольцо и быстро надел на член Рики. Тот рывком сел на кровати и уставился на красивое платиновое украшение с россыпью сапфиров и обсидианов. 

— Это что ещё за хрень? 

— Твоё кольцо пэта, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Ясон. 

Да, и теперь всё было, как тогда — четыре года назад. 

Ясон растягивал тугие мышцы входа и наслаждался искренней отдачей. Нежно сжимая и обводя по кругу чувствительный кончик головки, сильно и ритмично двигал пальцами внутри, безошибочно надавливая на точку удовольствия, и красивое тело дрожало и выгибалось дугой. «Идеальный — невинный и развратный одновременно». 

— Ах…ахх! Аааа! — стоны Рики переросли в крик. Возбуждение раздирало его на части, анус конвульсивно сжимался вокруг пальцев, а член закаменел, не имея возможности получить разрядку. — Хватит уже! Блядь… сними его! Дай мне кончить! 

Ясон вскочил и вмиг сорвал с себя одежду. В глазах плескался дьявольский огонь, а мозг снова захлестнуло эйфорией эротической чумы. Он схватил Рики за лодыжки, прижал его колени к груди и резко вошёл до самого конца. Брал безжалостно, глубоко, как в тот первый раз четыре года назад. 

Всё было, как тогда. С одной небольшой разницей. Сейчас всё было добровольно и по любви. Так, как хотели оба.


End file.
